plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Nano-Virus
The following are strategies for the Nano-Virus disease type. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Genetic Code Sympto-Stasis is necessary DNA Gene --- ATP Boost Travel Gene--- Aquacyte (to get those pesky places like Greenland, Iceland and New Zealand). Evolution Gene--- Sympto-Stasis (because you'll get a lot of symptoms) Mutation Gene--- Genetic Mimic (because the cure starts right away). Environment Gene--- Anyone that you have helps but if you have Extremophile definitely use it. 1.) Before starting, because you have ATP Boost, buy Code fragment interception (to slow down the cure), and get the symptoms Cysts, Abscesses, Coughing, Insomnia and Paranoia). 2.) Start in India. 3.) Buy Code segment interception, Nausea, Vomiting, Drug Resistance 1, and Genetic Hardening 1 and 2. 4.) If there are sterilisation air filters, buy Air 1 or Water 1, whichever corresponds to the filter. If not, continue. 5.) Buy Hyper sensitivity, Paralysis and Coma to slow down the cure. 6.) Buy Air 1 and 2 and Water 1 and 2, and Extreme Bioaerosol. 7.) Buy Seizures, Insanity, and Radical elements stabilised. 8.) Buy Drug Resistance 2 and Cold Resistance 1 & 2. 9.) Buy Pneumonia, Sneezing, Rash, Sweating, Anaemia, and Haemophilia, (every remaining Tier 1 & 2 symptom), then Skin Lesions and Diarrhoea. 10.) Buy Encryption breached and Drug immunity. 11.) If you need it, use the Replication Factory overload for extra infectivity. 12.) Wait for total world infection, and at this point you should have saved over 150 points which can be used to buy every remaining symptom (prioritize lethal symptoms). 13.) To slow the cure down in the end, buy Genetic ReShuffle 1, 2 and 3 (killing should allow you to get enough points). 14.) When there are only a few million people left, for some extra points you can buy the Replication Factory overload to slow down the cure. Almost 100% chance of success on Brutal, works on Mega Brutal with some modifications (getting Radical elements stabilised before Extreme Bioaerosol). Strategy 2 Small Tip: If you look carefully, you will find that Insomnia and Paranoia costs 0 DNA points, which means if you use the Translesion + genetic code, It will be possible to get a ton of DNA points by quickly evolving and devolving. Another easier way is to insert genes Translesion +, Genetic Mimic and if possible Extremophile. Then start in India. Next go to symptoms and evolve and devolve Insomnia as much as you like (and you'll get + 2 DNA points the whole time while insomnia stays at 0 points to evolve). Then buy the radical elements stabilized and code fragments interception, possibly 1 and 2. Then drug resistance 1 and 2 then drug immunity. If you run low on DNA points do the evolve and devolve thing. After that buy every transmission and genetic hardening 1 and 2 and watch the magic happen. If another country's harbour or airport is closed, don't worry. After a while it will say something like 'nonhuman infection in country'. Then, if the cure gets close to being completed, evolve a genetic reshuffle. Et Voila, you just beaten the world with the nano-virus (my record was 142 days!) (THIS HAS BEEN FIXED. THIS STRATEGY NO LONGER WORKS WITH RECENT UPDATES) Tips *The bigger a country is, the smaller the chance is of spreading your desease. If the disease 'leaves' a country, it is connected to the percentage of infected people. - *I feel that Saudi Arabia is better, as it has sea routes to East Africa, India, C. America and Madagascar, air routes to the USA, Mexico, Australia, Russia, New Zealand, Indonesia, India, China, Iceland, Canada, Spain and France, as well as bordering Egypt, Iran, Middle east, and Iraq. - *India is the best country to start in because it has over a billion people in it. It is rather poor, and is right next to China, which also has over a billion people. - *I always start in Madagascar, but sometimes I like a bit of a challenge. - *I always start in Russia, because it spreads south really fast. Just get Livestock 1 and Heat Resistance 1. - Squid king *I managed to infect Greenland using Bird 1. You should try it on the Sovereign Default scenario; it's epic! - *Cheat on Normal to get 100-500k points, this works on Fungus, too. Get Sympto-Stasis for Nano-Virus and Patho-Stasis for Fungus. Rapidly evolve and devolve. Win. I have got 355000 on Fungus, 580000 on Nano-Virus, and 585000 on Bio-Weapon with a cheat. - Mini-Strategies *''(this strategy is half finished, to warn viewers)'' Start in Egypt. It's a poor country with an airport and two seaports, so you'll be able to start infecting other countries quickly Transmission development sequence depends on the order of countries being infected. (start with Air 1, Livestock 1, then, after Egypt is fully infected, proceed with Water 1) Evolve Bird 1 and 2 after you have all continents infected Rich Countries need Tier 2 transmissions in order to spread the disease (urban = Rodent 2, cold=Cold Resistance 2 humid=Water 2, etc.) Allow all mutations that increase infectivity and slow cure research speed Don't allow lethality to become too high until you infect all countries and have at least 5% infected people in each. -